heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-28 Never Too Early
Westchester----------------------------------------------------------------- Xavier Institute - Scott Summer's Office This room is entirely spartan. There's a simple 50s style desk with three chairs; one behind and two in front. In the far corner there is a neatly made twin sized bed next to a small, one drawer nightstand. There's an alarm clock and a lamp, and a pad of paper and a pen--all lined up perfectly. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Oh, Kurt," Scott says as he looks up from his computer. "Glad you came by. I wanted to go over some things with you and keep you up to date. Also wanted to get your opinion on Jean. Come in, have a seat." Scott's also made a few more calls. Just a short meeting to start the morning. Damn him. His are always really early. The door opens, and after the greeting, and offrance of a cup of coffee, Kurt balances the cups in hand while using his tail to deal with the door. "Kafee.. ah.." and a tired, 'just woke up' smile lights his face. "Ach.. certainly. It was good to see her, ja? I've only gotten to speak with her for a short bit." Handing over the coffee after crossing the short distance, he slides into the seat, more perching, sipping at the warm, caffeinated goodness. The people in Scott's office are treated to a brief taste of what it's like to be Logan, this morning: the scent of grime and days old food wafts into the office a good five, ten seconds before the hirsute mutant himself is even close to it. He spent yesterday evening--elsewhere, as is his wont, and only just managed to make it back to the grounds a few hours ago. At least he isn't covered in blood this morning. When he finally reaches Scott's door, he stands just inside the doorway, frowning at Scott. "Seems fine to me," he lowly offers, arms folding over his chest. There are little curls of torn paper and a few bits of food still tangled in his hair; he changed his clothes after getting to the mansion, but he must have been rolling around in something /awful/ before putting them on. "Good morning, Logan," Scott says as he motions to one of the chairs in his office. "Please have a seat." He nods a few times, "Yes, she seems pretty fine to me too. But there was originally some concern about it within the school and I just wanted to get everyone's opinion. Glad this doesn't seem to be a problem. We're anxiously awaiting Hank's final report. The other item of business we'll talk about is Sam and Hank's abduction." Kurt doesn't have enhanced senses, well.. of the sniffing kind, but who can miss that? "Mein Gott.." and twisting around, yellow eyes widen. Easily gaining his feet once more, he reaches out to hand over his coffee. "You look as if you could use this more, mein freund." Probably not, but the offer is at least there. Turning back in alarm, Kurt's voice rises and he looks.. surprised, and very confused. "Abduction? And.. no one spoke of this?" He's on his feet still, now, and he looks very ready to deal with this new information. "Was there word left? Was--" Beast is the last to arrive, though it looks like he's barely slept. Even for him, that's somewhat uncommon. He's also a bit more unkempt than normal, even showing a bit of blue five o'clock shadow. Something he's normally more careful about. "Morning all." There's almost a false cheerfulness that some who know him well enough might detect. With a stifled yawn, Hank grabs a seat and stretches, crossing his arms and waiting for Scott to go ahead. Hank's nose flares just a bit at Logan, his usual 'walkabout' scent more intense than it usually is. Kurt's concerns are noted, but there's something about Logan that's just bugging him more than normal. "Can we hose Logan off before we continue? I'm willing to get the scrub brushes if needed." "You can /try/," Logan dryly offers as he enters the office and drops into the offered chair; it whines in protest. The coffee is refused with a with a small wave of his hand; it'll need a shot of something a little stronger than espresso to get his attention. After flicking part of a Choco wrapper from his hair, he continues, "They know where they went? What happened to 'em?" Beat; he glances towards Hank, brow quirked. "Well?" "Relax, Kurt. They're both safe," Scott says reassuringly before taking a sip from his coffee. As Hank enters, Scott nods to him. "Looks like Hank might be able to tell us right now. Morning...." Summers smiles at Hank. "7:00 am is really not that early guys." When Logan responds, Scott raises an eyebrow and grins slightly. Beast.. the entrance of Hank is given a double, then a triple take- "Hank!" is given in surprise before he returns his attention to Scott. Succumbing to confusion, he scratches at his head as he's puzzling it out, his expression almost comical. Must be that language barrier again. Past tense.. future perfect.. and "Oh.." Beat. "I thought.." *sigh* The cup of coffee thus dismissed, Kurt gives Logan a long look before he nods his head and goes to perch onto the chair again, the coffee held in both hands. "Seems I need this.." is murmured before he nods towards Scott. "Good.." though Hank is given that sidelong glance again. "And 7:00am is early for summer session." "It is when you have to drive in from New York." Hank kind of almost snaps at Scott, before eyeing Logan. "Don't tempt me... scruffy." Hank shifts his focus back to this discussion. "Hey Kurt. Is this about the abduction thing? I was too busy to file a report. But you'll be pleased to know Cannonball proven he's certainly grown into a capable young man." Hank keeps glancing over at Logan as he's talking. "'Scruffy'? Christ," Logan derisively snorts. He smirks at his teammate out of the corner of his eye, but it's fleeting; once he's looking at Scott again, it's all business. "I was you, I'd get Jeanie or Charles to debrief 'em," he offers to Scott, eyes twitching towards Hank a time or two; he's always just a split-second too late to actually catch his teammate looking at him, but he can feel it. There' sa low rumble in his throat as he scratches his neck, and then he quietly adds, "Can't be too careful," with a wave of his hand. He shoots Hank one more look - more of a frown, really - before facing Scott fully. His voice, the way he sags in his seat, his complete lack of hygiene--7 AM may be early for Kurt and Hank, but it is /late/ for Logan. Scott takes a long look askance at Hank, wondering to himself and purses his lips as Kurt brings the conversation some humor. "Right," he says to Hank. As Logan, of all people, breaks the small bit of tension, Scott responds, "We've already discussed the matter with the Professor, but Hank was not in attendance. I wanted to get his opinions, as well as discuss the matter with you." Scott, oppositely of Logan, goes to bed early and gets up the same. "No--/debriefed," Logan jabs his index finger against his temple to try and clarify. "Gotta make sure there ain't no--what was it?" He glances at Hank. "/Brain/ cooties." Kurt exhales in a sigh, and looks at the people in the room, each in turn, though his gaze lands on Logan last. "Jean or the Professor to debrief them, while Hank is looking into what has exactly happened to Jean.. und.. und.." He shakes his head and takes a sip of his coffee. "Und I disagree. You //can// be too careful. There has to be a point where one says 'enough'." And the last word is stressed. Looking towards Hank, the blue elf gives the man a grin. "I am glad you are well, und that things have gone well for Sam. There is always a concern, but one does what one.." "Nobody's digging around in my goddamn head." Hank growls at Logan just a bit, shooting him a glare. "You wanna talk being careful about trust, what about you. You up and vanish with barely a warning. How do we know you are who you say you are." Beast jabs a finger towards Logan. And then Logan chimes in once more. "You want to dance, Scruffy." Hank stands up, knocking his chair over and curling a lip at Logan. "See, Kurt's got my back." As soon as Hank starts growling, Logan does too. He doesn't speak, or anything; he doesn't even bare his teeth, he just--growls until Hank keeps on going at him and he notices it well enough to cut the sound. He turns his eyes down to the carpet--anything to keep them from trailing towards Beast. Even when the chair goes down, he stays put; the armrests of his own chair do creak a little as his hands tighten around them, but it doesn't show any signs of yielding. His eyes slide shut and he draws in a deep, bracing breath. Is this what /he/ sounds like? After letting that breath out, he opens one eye to glance up at the frothing genius; is that what he /looks/ like? "Sorry." His eyes close and he lowers his head. His tone is low and controlled--if barely. "but you ain't exactly my type." He rubs his cheek momentarily before tightly folding his arms over his chest. "All that smurf-stubble scratchin' up my delicate skin." A beat; his eyes barely open and fix on Scott. "You wanna weigh in, here?" "Hank," Scott says. "Have a seat. Logan wasn't out of line." This is it. This is the day the world has been waiting for. Scott takes Logan's side of Hank's for the first time. Get a camera because this is likely the final time. "No one has to go digging in your head, Hank. Have a seat. It's okay..." Kurt rises to his feet, his expression one of concern. Did he expect it? No. Is he surprised? Not in the slightest. "Hank.. Logan.. please. Enough. It is enough that he has found his way home," referring to Logan, the prodigal son. "Und you have been here, helping." He looks to Scott; taking sides isn't the best thing at the moment- not in his mind. Looking to Wolverine now, Kurt takes the stop towards him to place a reassuring hand upon him. The fact the man is working on controlling himself hasn't been missed- not in the least. "I have not been able to tell you properly, 'welcome home', Logan." For a moment, it's almost like the lights are on by Hank's not at home. A long rolling growl directed at Logan rumbling from his throat. Whatever is going on, it's clear that Beast is looking to tussle with the 'Big Dog'. If Scott was barking orders, he'd probably be on him rather than Logan. Of course, Logan having lived with his feral side for so long seems to recognize the signs. And actually seems to defuse the situation, though there's a confused look on Hank's features as he sniffs at Logan... a soft rumble following this. And then it's over like... a bad dream. Did the 'Beast' go back to sleep cause Logan was no threat. Hank pinches the bridge of his nose and his demeanor changes, even his stance. "Sorry.... clearly I need my morning coffee." Hank laughs just a bit, trying to play it off as normal. "Yeah." There's a slight, almost imperceptible wince; inches beneath the skin of Logan's forearms, six lengths of razor-sharp metal slowly slide back into the hollow places where they're housed. "Coffee." He leans back in his seat, eyes sliding shut again. After flexing his jaw muscles a few times, he mutters, "Alright: Jean's fine. Hank and Sam are /clearly/ fine; anything else, Slim?" "No, Logan that's...." But Scott's voice trails as his eyebrows raise. "Oh my God." There's a panicky pause as he tries to get more information from the computer behind his desk. His fingers begin to race over the keys. "Oh no." "Remember that base in the Ukraine? It...and a lot of its friends are moving. Moving to a process of liquidation. Look..." He turns his monitor and shows some geographic charts and recordings, showing large trains moving to a central spot. "With as many trains moving their from the countryside..." He pauses and changes course. "That building there...That's not enough to house them. They're not interested in housing." Kurt remains where he is for a few long moments before he pats his friend's arm and turns to sit back down, passing Hank to do the same; that supportive touch before perching onto his chair. "Coffee.." and he passes his quickly cooling cup of caffeine over. Scott's expression brings his attention around, however, yellow eyes widening again as the display is turned in their direction. "I remember-". The screen is studied, but it doesn't take a trained intelligence officer to translate exactly what is going on there.. and he whispers, "Mein Gott.." in horror. "It is not.." Taking a deep breath, he looks between Scott and Hank now, "What did the other files say? I only got through a few before.." other things. "They were not good before-bedtime reading." "Thanks Kurt..." Hank offers, accepting the cup of coffee from the Fuzzy-Wuzzy. Hank rolls his shoulders and sits back down, but his demeanor is sheepish. His shoulders slumped a little bit. Hank perks a brow to Scott though, listening to the details of what is going down. "We've got to move then. Which means I should shave and get into uniform." Hank chuckles, though it's clearly a nervous laugh. But he uses this mission to excuse himself, getting up from his chair. "I'm gonna go take care of that and prep our ride." Logan doesn't come around to look at the screen. There's no point; watching Scott tells him everything he needs to know. He just grunts, stands and trudges to the door. "I'll be in the shower," he mutters, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Gonna need it." Scott nods, "That goes for everyone. I'll head down to start checking the equipment. Nightcrawler, go alert the Professor, Jean, and Kitty and tell the latter two to get down stairs. We leave in 30." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs